


Bring your hips to me

by havisham



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rainy night in Brooklyn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring your hips to me

Bucky comes in, cussing up a storm. Rainwater drips down his hair, soaks his shoulders. Steve finds a towel for him, and watches as Bucky dries himself off, shaking off the raindrops off like a dog. “I just mopped the floor,” Steve says, as Bucky’s boots make their muddy way to the heating grate. 

“I don’t know what to tell ya, Steve. I think you’re going to have to do it again.” 

Steve bites his lip, and says, “There’s some soup on the stove.” 

It’s really just some thin broth, but it’s better than nothing. 

Warmed up at last, Bucky moves closer to Steve, pulling his narrow hips to him, pulling him down to kiss his skinny throat. Steve shivers, but not because the chill. 

The rain pours down on Brooklyn, and they are heedless of it all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing But the Rain (The Quit Your Grinning and Drop Your Linen Overdub)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388879) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)




End file.
